


Honour and Obey?

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's been promised to Alpha Jeff since childhood, and now he's of age. Jensen doesn't want to be married, much less to a guy so much older than him. He has no idea that Jeff's been watching, wanting and waiting for him for years. (Take the knot prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour and Obey?

On the that day Jensen’s friends were all out celebrating graduating from high school and just starting on the adventure of leaving home and going to college, Jensen was being fussed over by his mother while dressing for his marriage ceremony. His life sucked! It’s not like he hadn't known that this was what his family had arranged for him but seriously they wouldn’t even let him go to Jared's party and say goodbye properly to his friends.

“Stop complaining Jensen” snipped his mother “you’re lucky that we managed to arrange with the Morgans that you could finish high school. You have been 18 for months already and I think Jeff has been patient enough. Do you realise how lucky you are that such a preeminent Alpha would want to take on an Omega like you at all. Now stop dawdling and let’s go. Your father and brothers are waiting in the car to take us to the civil offices.”

Jensen was seriously starting to regret that he had decided against just packing his bags and running before his wedding day. Only the knowledge that leaving like that would bring a huge amount of shame on his family had stopped him from leaving, well that and not having any money of his own or anywhere to go. Although his parents considered him to be the runt of their litter, being a scrawny inferior omega and not a strapping alpha like his brothers or even a valued beta like his mother they had loved and cared for him in their own unique and very very restrained manner.

The marriage ceremony itself was surprisingly small and simple given the opulent wealth that the Morgan family were widely famed for. Jensen knew that Jeff was not quite as important and high profile as his older brother who would one day run the Morgan business and Pack but he was still an imposing Alpha who commanded a great deal of respect. Jensen managed to get through the whole seemingly endless service without once looking his new Alpha in the eyes. Not even while he was pledging his life to him did he meet the stare that he knew was aimed his way, but fuck’em all, it seemed like everyone here was getting what they wanted apart from Jensen. If he could make this day even fractionally uncomfortable for anyone, awesome!

Jensen was surprised when at the end of the ceremony Jeff didn’t even try to kiss him but merely placed a hand at the dip of his back and ushered him smoothly towards their families. He shook Jensen's very relieved looking parents hands and hugged his own family while Jensen stood awkwardly apart from everyone else trying hard not to look up from his polished leather shoes. He heard his husband (oh my god...husband...no, that was just weird) say their goodbyes and while being relieved that he wasn’t being forced to socialise with any of these people his stomach dropped at the thought of what was about to happen. Now that the official part of the marriage had been taken care of, all that was left was for Jeff to physically claim his Omega. At least these days they weren’t forced to mate for the first time in front of the whole pack. That tradition had finally fallen out of fashion much to Jensen's immense relief. It was going to be bad enough being fucked for the first time ever without doing it in front of an audience.

 

Jeff guided Jensen out of the hall and into a waiting limo without attempting to make conversation. The short journey to the hotel was spent in a tense silence. Once they arrived at their luxurious destination they were swamped by hotel staff desperate to be of service to an Alpha as powerful as Jeff and Jensen was actually relieved to reach the peace and quiet of their enormous mating suite. Now though he realised there could be no hiding from Morgan, he was going to have to submit to his Alpha and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to him. He heard the door of the suite close firmly as Jeff got rid of the last porter and then he heard Jeff let out a huge sigh. Looking up he saw Morgan leaning back against the door, loosening his black tie and watching him intently.

“Thank the gods for that” exclaimed the Alpha “I thought we were never going to be on our own today. So how are you doing Jensen, glad that the butt numbing service is over and we got away from our emotional mothers at last?”

Jensen could only gape dumbly at Jeff. He was astonished that his husband (no not getting any less weird) could be so informally casual. He had been sure that Morgan would be an old fashioned traditional Alpha that would expect him on the floor baring his neck with his ass in the air as soon as they were alone together.

Jeff smiled at him “Ok, so you're still going with the whole beautiful but silent thing. I can appreciate that but you know, I saw you deliver your valedictorian speech so I know that you do pretty well when you try stringing words together.”

“You...you...saw that?” stuttered Jensen “I didn't think that anyone... I mean I think my mom came but my father and brothers were too busy, it wasn’t really important”

“Of course I was there to see you Jensen I was real proud of you. I know how hard you worked in school, I came to every one of your soccer games that I could as well. I've been watching you grow into an amazing young man and I am honoured to be the Alpha lucky enough to share his life with you.”

Jensen knew he was still rocking the dumbfounded look but all this was news to him. He didn't think that Jeff really knew anything about him other than he was a young pretty Omega with parents willing to sell him on for a good price.

Jensen asked the obvious question, “Why did you never talk to me if you were there all those times?”

Jeff was starting to look confused, “it was stipulated by your parents in our binding contract that I wasn’t allowed to approach you before our wedding day. I thought they had explained all this to you, I’ve been following your life for years now Jensen since I first saw you when you were thirteen years old. You were the most stunning creature I had ever seen or scented and I knew immediately that when you grew into a man you would be my mate. I knew there could never be any one else for me, I have been waiting on you for a long time sweetheart. I presumed you had been so quiet because you were nervous for our mating. I know this must be an intimidating maybe frightening experience for a young innocent Omega but I thought that you were happy to be mated with me Jensen, was I wrong?”

Jensen really didn’t know what to say. He had no desire to anger the older man but he didn’t think he could lie to him either, after a moment he decided to risk the truth,  
“Alpha”  
“Jeff, call me Jeff please”  
“Jeff, it’s not that I don’t want to be mated to you, it’s that I've never had a choice. I know I'm only an Omega but I've got dreams and ambitions too. My parents selling me to you it’s just not fair and it’s not what I would have chosen. I promise that I will respect you and honour my marriage vows, try to be a perfect Omega for you and you know that you have the power to do whatever you want to me and I'll not complain but that doesn’t mean that I want to be here or I’ll enjoy any of it”.

Morgan was starting to look pissed by the time he’d finished his short speech and Jensen was sure he could hear a growl emanating from the man’s chest. His survival instincts kicked in and he dropped to his knees, lifting his head back and baring his neck to his towering Alpha.  
Jeff stalked towards him, took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He led Jensen to the massive bed dominating the room sat him down then knelt in front of him to speak.

“Ok, I am sorry that your parents never gave you a say in your future. I'm sorry that you have had no control over what’s happened to you but I’m going to prove to you that I am a worthy Alpha for you to pledge yourself to. I’m going to show you that you can do anything in life that you want. I do not want some vapid little Omega with no personality. I want you Jensen with all your anger and spark and energy and I am going to do my damndest to make you want me as much as I need you and Jensen...I am going to make sure that you enjoy everything that I do to you”.

Jensen looked into Jeff’s deep brown eyes and could only see honesty and love in them, before his brain knew what he was doing he leant forward and brushed his trembling lips against Jeff’s mouth. It was a poor excuse for a kiss but it seemed to be enough of a signal for Jeff that he was willing to be claimed.

The Alpha's dry lips pushed back firmer against Jensen’s, strengthening the kiss before he pulled back and looked Jensen in the eye.  
"I’m going to claim you now. I’ll try to be gentle but when instinct kicks in its hard to stop. I promise that I love you and I will do everything possible not to hurt you"

 

Jensen was so nervous he could barely breath never mind respond vocally but when he started trying to shrug off his dinner jacket Jeff obviously got the message. He helped him remove his jacket and his tie then started unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, pulling it out of his slacks and throwing it on the floor. He ran his rough hands down Jensen’s baby smooth chest stopping to trace patterns around the freckles that were sprinkled over his body before moving lower to unbuckle Jensen’s belt. After kicking his shoes off so that Jeff could remove his pants Jensen bent down to strip off his socks nearly bashing heads with Jeff causing the man to laugh.

"Ok I think this might go smoother if we undress ourselves so why don’t you take off those boxers and lie back on the bed."

Jensen watched Morgan as he calmly stripped himself, allowing Jensen to see his broad dark haired chest first then his muscled legs before eventually he could see Jeff’s long thickening cock with the bulge around the base. He swallowed hard as he tried to imagine that knot swollen and pushing into his small virgin hole. Jeff crawled up the bed so he was lying over Jensen.

"Relax", he whispered against his ear before licking his way slowly down Jensen’s neck. His tongue worked its way down Jensen chest tracing over the patterns of Jensen’s freckles the same way that his fingers had before lingering over his nipples, lapping at each of them in turn until they were hard and then drawing them into his mouth and biting down softly on them until Jensen was squirming underneath him, his cock firming between his legs.

"Has anyone touched you before Jensen? Have you let anyone else play with your pretty nipples or touch your little cock or have you been a good boy for me?"

"No" Jensen managed to gasp out, "I've been good, I haven’t let anyone touch me and no one would have because they knew I belonged to you"

Jeff groaned and bit down harder on Jensen's chest then licked over the bite marks he had left behind before moving down Jensen’s stunning body, nibbling and licking his way down the boys flat stomach until he reached his twitching hard dick.

Being an Omega meant that Jensen only had a small cock and soft hairless little balls and while this wasn’t something that he was usually grateful for, when Jeff took his cock and balls straight into his mouth and sucked, Jensen happily thanked the Gods. He nearly shot off the bed at the electric sensation that was running through his body. Jeff gripped his hips firmly in his large hands and pinned him to the bed while alternating between suckling his balls and licking wet stripes up and over Jensen’s weeping red cock and taking everything into his mouth and sucking and swallowing. If it was possible for Jensen to come without a knot in his ass he would have done it then. He never wanted this feeling to stop and he let out a desperate whine when Jeff pulled his mouth away from him.

Jeff smirked down at him "oh sweetheart don't worry, I'm just getting started. I'm going to make sure that you are begging for my knot before we are finished"

He kissed Jensen hard and dirty claiming his mouth, his tongue pushing in and licking wherever he could reach then he abruptly flipped him onto his stomach. Jeff's hands stroked down the perfect curve of Jensen’s back, his fingers brushing over the constellations of freckles that he found before reaching the cheeks of Jensen’s mouth-wateringly gorgeous ass.  
He manhandled Jensen until the boys' knees were spread apart and pushed under him, his beautiful butt in the air then he grabbed his ass pulling apart the round cheeks so he could finally see the sweet scented leaking hole of his mate. He licked a long wet stripe from the boys little balls straight up through his ass then around and around the rim of his tight hole, he licked over and around it before pushing his tongue inside and tasting his Omega. He fucked his tongue into the boys ass before going back to sucking his balls. He couldn't resist leaving his mark on this stunning rump and he sunk his teeth into the gorgeous swelling of the boys ass before returning to stab his tongue into the Omegas dripping hole. The boy was wriggling on the bed below him trying to push himself back onto Jeff’s face and when Jeff pushed a single rough finger into the gripping heat of the boy he let out a wanton moan.

"Gods baby you are so tight. I'm going to fuck you open with my fingers nice and slow, make sure you are ready to take my dick...fuck your hole is sopping... so wet for me sweetheart.....you want this so bad"

Jensen couldn't argue he knew he was writhing around like a slutty horny omega but Jeff was making him insane and he knew he was soaking wet, his body was screaming out to be claimed.

Jeff pushed a second finger inside Jensen, pumping slowly in and out, they were practically squelching, the boy was producing so much natural lube. When he pushed in a third finger, Jensen let out a moan and Jeff stilled scared he had hurt him but the boy pushed back hard and started fucking himself enthusiastically on Jeff's hand.

Jeff groaned "talk to me Jensen tell me how it feels to have my fingers so deep in your ass"

Jensen whined out "feels so good..so...full...buts it's not enough... I need...ugh...need.."

"Come on pretty" rasped Jeff "just tell me what you need, just ask me and I'll give it you"

"Please Alpha" sobbed Jensen "please... I need you...need your cock...need you to fuck me hard...knot me...claim me"

That was more than Jeff could take he pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s loosened hole lined himself up then rammed his dick in hard. He grabbed Jensen’s hips painfully tight while fucking deep and fast into the welcoming heat and he knew he wouldn't last long with his beautiful mate writhing on the end of his cock. When he felt his knot start to swell he gripped Jensen’s neck pushed his head down into the bed and forced his ass higher in the air then thrust in violently forcing his knot into his Omegas sopping wet hole.

The agony of his husbands massive knot punching into his ass would have bucked Jensen off the bed if his Alpha hadn't been holding him down but as soon as he felt Jeff's knot throbbing inside his sensitive insides and filling him up Jensen saw stars as his whole body seized in ecstasy. As he spurted his very first load of come from his aching cock, more slick oozed from his hole letting Jeff slide deeper into him, his knot growing even bigger making Jensen unexpectedly come again, his body shaking at the intense sensations. Jeff couldn't hold out any longer with his boys body accepting him so well and clamping down on his throbbing knot. He moved over the boy hauling him down forcefully onto his dick and as soon as his climax overwhelmed his body and his cock started pulsing out streams of hot come he bit down possessively into Jensen’s neck until he could taste his Omegas sweet blood.  
When he had at least partially returned to his senses he removed his weight from Jensen pulling the boy with him so Jeff’s larger body spooned round the boys. He licked over the boys neck soothing his claiming mark and sucking up the blood oozing from his wound. Jensen squirmed restlessly in his arms whining quietly and Jeff looked him over to see what was wrong realising to his relief that the boys cock was hard again and his balls were pulled up high. Jeff took his Omegas cock and balls loosely in one huge hand and ground his hips against Jensen’s ass making his still pulsing knot vibrate in his boys sensitive hole. Jensen’s body shook and his cock shot out another tiny load of come that Jeff licked off his hand with relish.

Jeff rolled over onto his back pulling Jensen still impaled on his knot on top of him. He stroked gently over the boys face continuing down to his pebbled hard nipples, rolling them and pinching them between his fingers causing Jensen to squirm deliciously on top of him. His other hand moved down to cup Jensen’s dick and balls massaging them softly until the boys cock was twitching and hard again then he gripped the boys cock and encouraged him to fuck up into his fist while his ass milked even more hot come from Jeff's knot. It didn't take long until the boy shuddered out another climax but not a drop of come managed to squeeze out of his cock this time. Jeff eased the exhausted boy onto his side and nuzzled into his neck. Wrapping him carefully in his arms, he knew after such an amazing mating they would be tied for hours and he wanted his precious mate to be comfortable.

Jensen had never felt so content or satisfied in his life. He had never expected to enjoy being claimed by an Alpha but his body was still throbbing in pleasure. While he knew that he and Jeff had a lot to discuss, right at this minute hugged tight against his husbands warm chest surrounded by his strong arms, Jensen had never felt so loved and protected.


End file.
